Glenda's Secert
by MokeeGurl56
Summary: Glenda's been hiding secerts again? What happens when a new mitchell enters the square? Please review
1. The enterance

Ronnie Mitchell walked down Albert Square towards her home The Queen Vic. Hurrying forward trying to avoid the rain Ronnie bumped into her lover Jack Branning.

"Hello Ron." Jack's irresistible voice said.

Ronnie smiled. "Hello Jack."

"Someone's been looked around town for Daniel." He said annoyed.

"Danny?? He's at The Queen Vic." Ronnie said surprised. "Ok I got to go speak to Bradley. Bye." Jack walked away.

Ronnie looked up at her home. She hadn't reliesed it had started raining. "Crap."

Roxy was listening to Danny go on and on about her mother. "Roxy. Danny?" Ronnie asked.

Roxy looked up to see her older sister stand there dripping wet. "What happened?" She asked.

"I got wet." Ronnie said giving Roxy a Duh! Look. "Anyway Danny someone has been looking for you. Jack told me." Danny nodded.

Danny had just served Charlie Slater when a young woman walked in. She was about his age. She had wavy short brown hair tied back in a ponytail. Her eyes were hazel and she was extremely tall.

"Ummm… Hello do you know where Daniel Mitchell is?" She asked quietly.

"That's me. Who are you?"

"I was sent by my mum Glenda Mitchell. Daniel my name's Shonagh and I'm your twin sister."


	2. The Affair

"Glenda Mitchell I believe you have 3 children would you like to name them for me?" DCI Marsden asked.

"Actually 4. Veronica Mitchell, Roxanne Mitchell, Daniel Mitchell and Shonagh Mitchell."

"Shonagh Mitchell? How come we've never heard of this Shonagh Mitchell?"

"Shonagh and Daniel are twins. They were separated at birth because my sister; Sally Gwyneth wanted a child and she couldn't give birth. So I gave Sally Shonagh. Daniel grew up never knowing about Shonagh as did Shonagh." Glenda said nervously

"My twin sister? Your lying I only have 2 sisters. Mum would never lie." Danny said.

"Danny don't forget she did before." Roxy said nervously.

"Ahhh. You must be Roxanne. I'm Shon..." She was cut off suddenly.

"I know who you are and I don't like the sounds of things." Snapped Roxy annoyed.

Just that moment Jack Branning walked in. "Have you seen Ronnie?"

"No she left a minute ago to go find Phil why?" Roxy asked interested.

"Oh nothing. Ahhh seem's like the stranger found you Daniel." Jack smirked.

"The stranger just happens to be my twin sister Shonagh." Danny snapped.

After half an hour of explainations the Mitchell's let in the new member of their clan with open arms.

[/Right I'm going to skip to about 4 weeks later\]

Shonagh had just bumped into Jack branning for the 3rd time today. "Sorry, again." Shonagh said flustered.

"Umm since you keep bumping into me why don't I invite you in." Jack said.

Jack and Shonagh walked inside. As Shonagh slowly shut the door Jack poured them a glass of Volka.

They sat there for hours chatting and laughing and drinking. Suddenly they stopped and Shonagh kissed Jack.

They kissed and kissed until Jack led Shonagh to the bedroom….

_**I think you know what happens next. Right guys and girls I'm going to leave you hanging to see what happens.**_

_**This Story is dedicated to my Scott Maslen [Jack branning]crazed friend Shonagh.**_


	3. Pregnant

Ronnie woke up with a terrible headache. She walked into the kitchen and took some tablets out. She stood there staring at them and suddenly vomited. "Ronnie?" Roxy shouted.

"OhMyGod Ronnie what's wrong?" Roxy asked. "Ronnie ummm just something you might want to try before we give you some tablets." Roxy exclaimed as she held out a pregnancy test…

Shonagh woke up tired and hungry. She looked around her to see Jack. Uh-Oh! What happened last night. Jack was still asleep when Shonagh decided to leave. While putting her clothes on one thing slipped off her finger and onto the floor. Her wedding ring.

Positive??? POSITIVE??? Veronica Mitchell was pregnant she felt like celebrating but she was too tired. "So what was it?" Roxy asked.

"Positive. I'm 5 weeks pregnant." Ronnie breathed. "Who's the father?" Roxy asked.

"Jack Duh!"

Slipping out of the door Shonagh ran towards the nearest phone box. She dialed the correct number and waited.

"Keith Fitzsimons. Who's this?" Keith asked.

"Your wife. Shonagh."

_**Ok guys another short chapter. I will have a longer one next time just trying to work out something for the next chapter.**_


End file.
